


cute.

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Dolls, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, also one slightly smutty scene hence the rating, pretty much fits in somewhere with my moonlight and shall we dance fics, sewing oohoo, shuu teaches hinami, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama makes Hinami a gift, and Kaneki receives a heartfelt surprise from the both of them.</p><p>In other words, another story about the prince falling for his knight, and the tiny beginnings of their own little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute.

"What... the fuck."

Kaneki stood in the middle of the living room, a few feet in front of the couch. Disgust was building on his face as he looked at the atrocity before his eyes.

Right in the middle of the couch sat a small, pudgy doll. Normally Kaneki would pay no mind to such a thing, but this was different. 

It was a small, pudgy doll in the form of Tsukiyama.

Kaneki now stood in front of the doll, and he hurled it against the wall.

//A FEW HOURS EARLIER//

Tsukiyama had been volunteered that day yet again to watch Hinami while Kaneki left with Banjou for a small "errand", as the younger boy had explained. Tsukiyama had gladly obliged. He looked forward to it, as he had a special surprise he had prepared for the girl.

"Little Lady, would you mind coming here for a moment?"

"Yes, Tsukiyama-san?"

Tsukiyama shifted from his position on the couch, setting his novel down and reaching for an elegantly wrapped box from behind his seat. Hinami was no stranger to Tsukiyama's generosity, and she watched him eagerly as he brought out the box. He offered it to her, the box sitting in the middle of his palms. He loved the expressions that she displayed as she took the box. She sat next to him to open it.

Tsukiyama's own excitement grew, and he gave her an expectant smile as she removed the pink ribbon and lifted the lid. She shuffled through the matching pink tissue paper inside until she let out a gasp and pulled out two chubby cloth dolls. They were adorably, expertly made dolls of both herself and Tsukiyama. Hinami's wore her favorite clover headband, and Tsukiyama's wore his favorite suit and tie.

She squealed in delight, and Tsukiyama laughed, pleased that she seemed to like them so much.

"They're _perfect_ , Flower Man!! Thank you!!" She proceeded to give him a tight hug, which surprised him at first, but that he gladly returned. He didn't know why, but he felt himself blush in the slightest. "You made them yourself, didn't you?"

"I did. I usually work on designing clothes, but I decided I'd give doll-making a try. I was inspired by a book I recently read about a dollmaker." He felt his smile grow, thoughts of when he first met Kaneki crossing his mind. The innocent boy he had been then had told him how he was reading books on martial arts so that he could improve in his fighting skills. They weren't so different from each other, he thought.

Hinami looked at him with pride in her expression, hugging the dolls of the two of them closer to her chest. "They're wonderful."

Tsukiyama felt elated. He decided to present an idea for her, which he had been thinking about for a while. "Say, Little Lady.. Would you like for me to teach you how to do the same? There is a project I want to start, and it would be of my greatest happiness if you were to help me on it. It's for Kaneki-kun.." He trailed off, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist at the mention of Kaneki, and hoping she would understand what he meant. He could always count on her to be able to know exactly what he was thinking.

She beamed at the request, excited at the opportunity both to learn from her Flower Man and to make something with him for Kaneki. She eagerly agreed, and she scampered off to her room so they could start. Tsukiyama soon followed her, not being able to hold back a little chuckle at her enthusiasm. He was happy.

 

In her excitement, Hinami had forgotten her Tsukiyama doll on the couch.

//PRESENT//

"That was very rude of you, Kaneki-kun. I feel hurt," Tsukiyama said as he stood in the entrance to the living room. He meant to say it in a joking manner, but his eyes betrayed him.

Kaneki whipped around to look at him standing there. He knew he had to have been there for a while. Besides that, it had only been seconds after he had thrown the doll into the wall. It now lay slumped and.. a little sad-looking on the floor. Kaneki hated to admit that he felt more than a little bad about it, and the sad expression it appeared to be making from its angle didn't help matters any. Nor did it help that Kaneki did think it to be.. A little on the adorable side. He groaned, guilt and aggravation sinking into his pores.

"Tsukiyama-san.. what the hell is that."

"This?" Tsukiyama asked as he stooped down to pick the doll up from the floor. "A gift I made for the Little Lady. As I was going to tell you before you so rudely threw it." He brushed off the doll, giving it a sad little look. It would have amused Kaneki that Tsukiyama brushed the bangs of the doll back much in the same fashion that he did his own, but Kaneki felt the guilt becoming more and more overbearing after hearing that not only was it Hinami's, but that it was a gift made by Tsukiyama himself as well. He should have figured as much.. Why did he have to be such a shit to the doll, which did nothing but stare at him with a cute expression with those little button eyes, which were even dotted with blush underneath? 

Tsukiyama looked up from the doll to see the guilty expression Kaneki was wearing. He couldn't help but let out a tiny chortle under his breath, giving the younger a small smile. He moved closer to Kaneki, leaning his head down to capture the downcast eyes of the other.

"Kaneki-kun.." 

Kaneki raised his eyes to Tsukiyama's.

"It's alright, mon cher." 

Tsukiyama continued his speech to distract Kaneki. He brought the doll up to his face, miming as if he were speaking through the doll. _What have you reduced me to, mon amore.._

"It's not only this doll, of course. I made one of the Little Lady as well for her. She loved them. This one's adorable, is it not?"

 _NO_ , it wasn't, Kaneki thought. The precious look of the doll's face totally DIDN'T remind him of the equally cute expressions he'd find Tsukiyama making at various times during the day.. Didn't make him think of the focused energy Tsukiyama must have been emitting while he made the doll, the same that he felt changed the older into a different person entirely when they were fighting.. The expression he loved when he became so focused and wrapped up in his work ethic.. The intense look he'd give him before he found himself out of that focus.. Focus.. Right.. Cute.. He _was_ pretty adorable.. Wait.. What?.. He _DEFINITELY_ was not going to get distracted with thoughts like this of Tsukiyama! 

At this Kaneki finally responded, snapping out of his jumbled thoughts and making a disgusted sound as he narrowed his eyebrows. He pushed the doll away from his face, shoving off to his room. Tsukiyama straightened himself, eyes trailing after Kaneki. Not exactly the response he had hoped for, but it was what he expected. He chuckled, happy that he at least got a reaction from him at last. He followed him.

"Maybe.. could it be?" He let out an exaggerated gasp as he followed Kaneki down the hallway to his room. Kaneki rolled his eyes, moving faster.

"Could it be.. perhaps.. you're jealous, Kaneki-kun?"

"Shut up."

"Mon dieu! He IS jealous that I didn't make him a doll as well! Oh, Kaneki-kun, you should have told me! I would do _anything_ for you, mon cher! So dolce.. you know, Kaneki-kun, I _AM_ pretty good with my hands- AHH!"

Kaneki had slammed the door in his face, locking it behind him and pounding the door for good measure.

 _Fucking smug bastard.._

Kaneki sunk to the floor, his back resting against the bedroom door, stuck in a blushing fit.

On the other side of the door, Tsukiyama composed himself, clearing his throat in embarrassment at being so caught off guard. "It wouldn't be too much trouble, Kaneki-kun, if that's what you're worried about. It would be fun! It would remind me vaguely of the time I made your bodysuit.. that was enjoyable, wasn't it? I remember it vividly.." 

_Oh, fuck._ He was _not_ bringing that up right now.

His voice dropped an octave lower, sounding softer, making sure his words flowed smoothly. He started tracing patterns across the door he was now pressing against. "Mm.. you were so dolce then as well.. the way you pressed against me until there was no space left to breathe.. I mirrored that in the way the fabric melts into your every curve. Tell me, what were you thinking at that time?"

On the other side of the door, Kaneki shuddered, remembering the event. This was NOT what he should be thinking about right now. He had only been testing Tsukiyama's loyalty.. or that's what he tried to tell himself afterward. He had no idea how it had escalated so far, but they had gotten caught up in the moment, alone and quiet, with no light but the moon's pouring in from the high windows. His skin still burned in reminiscence of the subtle touches Tsukiyama had left with his trailing hands, how he leaned into his gentle caresses and pressed himself flush against the other, pulling him closer and closer by the neck, mouthing the milky skin and pulsating with heat, doing his best to scar him with his nails no matter how fruitless his efforts, rougher, harder, everywhere, everywhere, teeth scraping and tearing flesh silky as the fabric draping them, the sweet, nearly acidic taste, the sounds they made etched into his memory, Tsukiyama pulling the measuring tape tighter, tighter, tighter, how his hands roamed lower, lower, lower, into ecstasy..

"Tell me.. I am always ready to perform any service for you, mon amour."

Kaneki abruptly wrenched the door open, almost ripping it from its hinges. "Do you want to die today?" he said threateningly. 

The murderous glare and tone he gave Tsukiyama would have made him shut up any other time, but it was ruined by the furious red flush that had found itself on Kaneki's countenance. Instead, Tsukiyama found it endearing. He smirked.

"I would love nothing more than to die a million little deaths by your hand.. or whatever else from your sacred temple you would be so kind as to offer me."

Kaneki let out a frustrated screech, slamming Tsukiyama so hard away from the door that he smacked into the wall of the hallway. He banged the door shut again. The door wasn't the only thing that wasn't going to last much longer if they kept this up.

"FUCKING PERVERT!"

~

The days went by with Tsukiyama teaching Hinami how to sew. Although he wouldn't have minded teaching her, he was glad to see that Hinami already knew the basics from past times spent with her mother. She told him countless stories about her parents, and Tsukiyama felt incredibly privileged in knowing she trusted him with her precious memories. It meant the world to him to see the special smiles she would so kindly grace him with, because, he dimly realized, there were so few others who would. He sometimes wished Chie could be there to take pictures of the time they spent together. But then again, he thought, he liked it being just the two of them. 

The two of them...

_What would it be like, to start a little family?_

Tsukiyama's heart longed for that of a certain young man, to feel his presence always.

_..._

_What's happening to me?_

~

"..."

Kaneki stared at the items on the coffee table.

"An.. intertube?"

Bathing suits? Snorkeling goggles? _Roses?_

This was getting out of hand. 

Doll accessories littered the apartment, and Kaneki kept finding them everywhere he looked. He also kept finding loose strands of thread everywhere, which he didn't find too annoying (after all, his own room was a mess), until he noticed them sticking to his bodysuit while out on a mission.

"Goddamnit."

How was he supposed to look intimidating now, with bright pink and screaming green thread on his outfit?

"...."

But still, he couldn't say much, knowing that these were all by-products of Tsukiyama teaching Hinami. It was much in the same way he remembered his and Hinami’s Anteiku days together, her mother getting irritated at him for all the ink stains she'd see on Hinami's sleeves after a day of studying with him. He remembered always apologizing profusely, though she never was too upset with him. After all, he was offering her daughter so much more than what a few petty stains costed. 

He relented.

~

"Tsukiyama-san, can we make a doll of Banjou-san next?"

Tsukiyama stalled his stitches, the face of one who is trying to conceal their inner disgust playing across his expression. He smiled at Hinami, rather thinly.

"... If you would like to do so, we can."

She laughed. She went back to sewing what was left of the outfit for Kaneki's doll. They were nearly done with it, and neither could wait to give it to him. Tsukiyama had put her in charge of doing the less complicated work on the doll, but he had to admit that she was exceptional in consideration of the little time they had spent since he started teaching her. She caught on to his lessons quickly, and was eager to learn. Tsukiyama chuckled to himself, reminiscing on when he first started teaching Kanae how to play the piano. He had been just as eager to learn, but he had been very quick to impatience. Matsumae had been in arms over the number of instruments Kanae had destroyed in his frustration. Tsukiyama had been stern with him, but he never gave up on the boy. It wasn't until they gave the violin a try that they discovered Kanae's natural talent for it. He was still rough around the edges at first, but they worked until they honed his talent into a fine skill. Tsukiyama had felt his heart soar with pride, recounting all the endless hours they had spent working together when they played their very first piano and violin duet for Matsumae. That feeling never faded no matter how many times they played together. He really should call home to see how Kanae is doing..

"Flower Man, I'm finished!"

Tsukiyama found himself back in the present at the sound of Hinami's voice, looking over to inspect her work. She had finished sewing the part of the doll's outfit he had given her to complete. All he had left to do was add a few little details to the doll, and then he could close it up and it would be done. He gave her a fond pat on the head and an affectionate smile. She had done her part more than well.

"Thank you, Little Princess."

She gave him one of her trademark smiles, and she sat in awe watching Tsukiyama's hands as he added the final touches to the doll. They were both just as excited to finish the doll, imagining Kaneki's reaction when they would gift him the special present they had worked so hard on. Tsukiyama's heart skipped as he thought of the little blush that might touch Kaneki's features as he held the doll. It felt very intimate to him, making something with Hinami that he himself had designed and that she helped with, and he hoped Kaneki would feel the same.

_This is..._

_..._

_... It couldn't be.._

~

Kaneki never knew what he could expect to come home to anymore these days.

He stood in the doorway to his bedroom, greeted by the sight of a bouquet of red and pink roses on his bed, sitting in front of three chubby dolls. They were the dolls Tsukiyama had made of himself and Hinami, and in the middle of them sat a little doll of himself.

It was his turn to feel his heart flutter, his eyes widening as he felt a delicate blush slowly creep up on him. He moved over to the bed and the dolls, picking up his own and examining it, lightly running his fingers along the precise stitches (and a few slightly messy ones) and the little blush sewn on underneath the little button eyes. His doll was even wearing his favorite outfit.

"What do you think, onii-chan?"

Kaneki turned around to find Hinami and Tsukiyama standing in the doorway where he had been only moments before. Hinami was doing her best not to bounce in excitement, and Tsukiyama gazed on at him with a strange look that made Kaneki's heart stutter for the second time that day. 

"Tell us, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama said, quietly, softly.

It was only then Kaneki noticed how the older man's eyes were sparkling, his lips curled in the smallest, most beautiful smile.

He felt as if he might burst.

He shifted his eyes back to Hinami's bright ones, stepping closer and kneeling in front of her, giving her a warm hug. She giggled, returning it with an even tighter hug. She couldn't have felt happier.

"I'm... I'm... Really.. Really touched. Thank you so much, Hinami-chan." He looked up at her, still kneeling before her in their embrace. He gave her the best smile he could muster, hoping he was conveying all his emotions to her properly. Judging by the expression she gave him, she read every single one of them.

"It wasn't just me, onii-chan. Flower Man designed and did most of it. We both worked on it together!" She turned to look up adoringly at Tsukiyama, who had been watching the entire scene with undivided attention. Kaneki found it hard to look back into Tsukiyama's eyes, but he did. He didn't know quite what to do with himself around this man, but, he realized, he didn't exactly mind that.

He stood up, keeping his eyes locked with Tsukiyama's. "Yeah, I know. Thank you.. Tsukiyama-san."

Kaneki still held the doll in his hands, breaking eye contact with the other at last. He still felt warm, and his face only grew warmer. It matched how he felt on the inside, and he tossed the doll gently back and forth in his hands, still in amazement. He looked back into his eyes, giving him a tiny smile. Tsukiyama's eyes widened, and he lightly touched his collar bone. Kaneki let out a soft chuckle, his heart light. "It's pretty cute."

Tsukiyama felt his heart melt. He felt blessed to see this side of Kaneki, for him to give him such emotion. He didn't feel he was worthy of all that Kaneki gave him. 

_Do you even know, Kaneki-kun? How much you mean to me.._

Tsukiyama bowed, hand over his heart. "Anything for you, Kaneki-kun."

He straightened up from his bow and cleared his throat, turning back to Hinami and avoiding Kaneki's eyes. "Well, Little Princess, I think it's about time we take our leave so Kaneki-kun can have some time to himself, don't you think?"

She nodded, giving them both another quick hug before she left to her own room. Tsukiyama made to leave, mumbling a quick goodbye before he headed home, but as he stepped out into the hallway Kaneki stepped forward and grabbed hold of his vest. Tsukiyama's heart jumped out of his chest, feeling Kaneki slowly, hesitantly, wrapping his arms around his waist, the smaller boy pressing against his back and burrowing his head in the vest. The arms around him tightened, and Tsukiyama's heart raced. Kaneki was always surprising him, and though he couldn't keep up with him, Tsukiyama could think of nothing better.

"I really do appreciate it," Kaneki murmured into his back. "Thank you, Shuu."

Tsukiyama knew right in that moment, without a single doubt in his mind, that he was irrevocably intertwined with the boy named Ken Kaneki. He knew, not for the first time, that he always would be. 

Tsukiyama, mirroring Kaneki, slowly, hesitantly, inched his hands to where Kaneki's lay across his stomach. Slowly, slowly, he took those lovely hands and, gently, gently, he intertwined their fingers together, staring in utter awe at how they fit perfectly together. He was truly, truthfully, in bliss. 

"Rien pour toi, mon amour."

Love, and Kaneki. Those words were synonymous for Shuu Tsukiyama, and they would always be. 

~

A note lay under the bouquet of roses on the bed.

_"With all our love,  
Shuu and Hinami"_

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this post: http://peche-le-plus-divin.tumblr.com/post/123678477225/chiyamabunny-bunnyshadeow-my-love-for 
> 
> (Also, that is my shuuneki side blog- half aesthetic and 100% shuuneki, how could you go wrong in following it- aka my favorite side blog lol)
> 
> My friend said I should write something about Hinami having a shuu doll, so I did uwu I hope you like it, Asuka!! ♥︎♥︎♥︎ I tried to fit the beach bit in there a little :p
> 
> I wanted to make this a crack fic at first, but then I was like.. Nah.. Also I'm sorry for that slightly smutty part. I wrote it in the car sitting next to my little brothers and I m going to hell it wasn't even good and it was totally out of nowhere wtf also. Rip if you don't know what little deaths are he would totally make that pun fite me
> 
> And I guess this loosely fits somewhere in between my moonlight and shall we dance fics. I should just make it a series of their family times lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :3


End file.
